


Greatest Story

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Based on a book that Michael Novotny is attempting to write, Justin must decide between a permanent move to Hollywood or the man he loves.  As he struggles to resolve that issue, he must also deal with Brian who believes touch love is the only way to convince Justin to do what's best.





	Greatest Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“The thing you have to know is, it’s all about sex.”   
“Great beginning,” Ben said, holding up Michael’s manuscript.

Michael smiled broadly, “Thanks.”

Ben read on and a few pages later he chuckled, “That’s when HE came in to our lives? Could that be considered a hint of resentment?”

“Just read,” Michael answered with a sly smirk.

“So you weren’t too fond of Justin were you?” Ben asked, not giving up the tease.

“At first? No. So sue me. He was a kid for fuck sake. A rich spoiled kid,” Michael explained.

“Who just happened to steal the heart of your true love,” Ben grinned playfully.

Michael snuggled in next to Ben on the couch. “He better not have stolen your heart.”

They kissed gently until Ben tipped his head back. “I better keep reading huh?”

Michael smiled and nodded.

“I thought you were going to change the names. Isn’t Justin suppose to be James and Brian changed to Ryan?”

“I didn’t make my final edit yet but I changed the names of some of the other characters.”

“I see that. It’s important to protect the innocent.”

“Not so innocent,” Michael said wrapping his arms around Ben’s neck.

“Did you really say this?” Ben asked several pages later.

“What part?” Michael asked looking over Ben’s shoulder.

“This part. When Justin or should I say James and Brian… I mean Ryan, break up? ‘Did you really expect him to change for you?’ That part?”

“Well, yeah I guess so,” Michael answered, innocently.

“Harsh Michael Novatny. Very harsh.”

“Its fiction,” Michael defended.

“You just said you really said that,” Ben joked.

“Just read mister and don’t take it all so literally,” Michael replied.

“It’s just that Brian did change big time for Justin. Didn’t he?”

“Everyone changes,” Michael said. “It wasn’t JUST because of Justin.”

“Yeah. Right,” Ben said rolling his eyes. “How about if we just cut to the chase? You are a very talented writer Michael. I’ve told you that before. And the material you’re working with, especially the hunky Professor and his partner, are great. I assume they get married?”

Michael nodded enthusiastically.

“And they adopt a son?”

“Right again.”

“And buy a house?”

“Yep.”

“Mother come to live with them?”

“No!”

“Good. I mean, too bad.”

“She gets married.”

“To a cop?”

Michael chuckled. “No. A dentist. I made some changes.”

“Well I love it. All of it.”

Michael hesitated slightly, “Here’s the ending parts. I’m not sure of it. Did I capture it all?”

Ben took the typed pages Michael handed him. He began to read….

Justin, his blond hair longer now since his posse days and streaked with California sun was packed and ready to go.

“Don’t forget us,” Debbie said, her blue eyes glistened with farewell tears. “Here’s a snack for the plane. Airplane food can be fucking awful.”

Justin hugged her. “Thanks Debbie. Thanks for everything.”

“Well you just take care of yourself Sunshine. I’ll miss you.” Debbie brushed some hair from Justin’s eyes. “You’re all grown up now and a big success. You show them honey. Show all of them.”

Justin nodded trying in vain to cover his own sadness. This is not how he planned things. Not how he wanted it.

“I’ll call you okay?” Justin asked.

“You better,” Debbie confirmed.

Michael walked in and stood waiting for his mother to release Justin from the bear hug she gave him. “Ready so soon? I thought you had until the end of the week?”

Justin turned and shrugged. “Why wait.”

“Yeah. It’s probably best this way,” Michael agreed.

“Look Michael. I’m sorry things didn’t work out with the Rage movie,” Justin said.

“Hollywood wasn’t ready,” Michael simply responded.

“There’s always another day,” Debbie chimed in.

“Right,” Justin agreed. “I’ll keep after them.”

“Well at least we know our name and work is out there,” Michael said. “And you got a job. That’s so great. I’m glad something good came out of all of this.”

Justin looked away and picked up his suitcase. “Yeah,” he finally found the words. “Something good.”

“Don’t you worry about anything Sunshine. None of this was your fault. If Brian wasn’t such an asshole…”

“Ma!” Michael interjected. “Brian isn’t…”

Debbie put her hands on her hips and began the reprimand, “Uh, excuse me but he is. Justin has the chance to be a success and is Brian proud? Does he go with Justin? No. He pushes Justin out the door and why? Because he can’t love anyone. He can’t give up being a selfish prick for one second.”

“That’s not true,” Michael refuted.

“Uh, listen,” Justin said calmly. “Michael’s right Deb. Brian’s got his business here. I never expected him to give that up.”

“You were willing to give up your future,” Debbie said.

“And that’s why Brian did this. Let him go,” Michael explained.

“Well he shouldn’t have,” Debbie added sadly.

“I have to go,” Justin said. “Take care okay?” He hugged Debbie and Michael and then went out the door of the Liberty Diner.

How many times had in walked in there? When he worked at the diner, how many times had his stomach flipped when Brian walked in and sat down at the counter? Years later, how many times had his heart raced, sitting in a booth next to Brian discussing their night at Babylon and knowing that they were going home, together?

Justin walked down Liberty Avenue feeling the warm June sun on his face. This last stroll was a sad one and so different from his first trip down this same sidewalk. Then he was seventeen and ready to bust out of his ordinary life. Ready to find something. Something he had no way of knowing would be his destiny. Yet something he was sure of even then, even when everyone said he was just a kid and too young to know. 

Naturally along the way there were bumps in the road. Bumps, hell there were mountains! So much had happened in what now seemed like a blink of an eye. Everything that transpired in the last couple of months dissolved into Justin’s memory. The past five years of his life had been a roller coaster ride of loving Mr. Brian Kinney. It was definitely a thrill ride not meant for the weak of heart and as much as it hurt sometimes, there was little he would have changed…except this ending.

This ending sucked and not in a positive, life affirming way either. He couldn’t deny that he knew it though. Knew this would happen when the offer came in. 

When the offer came almost a year ago, Justin and Michael couldn’t have been any happier. The opportunity to make Rage into a movie was more than they had ever imagined. Even when Justin was asked to go to LA to discuss the film, he was beyond excited and yet in conflict over leaving Brian. Justin wanted to be with Brian for the Liberty Ride and to encourage him but, as usual, Brian put Justin ahead of himself and insisted he go to California. Justin respected that and respected Brian.

Brian survived the ride and beat cancer. Their relationship had survived too. Surprise of surprises, the moment finally came, after how long, when Brian asked Justin to move in with him. Words that Justin had hoped to hear, for so long, and feared he never would after the Ethan faze. When Justin heard Brian utter the words, ‘live together’ he was happy, no, more than that, ecstatic, until this last decision was forced upon him. 

At that moment, Justin wasn’t sure whether luck was with him or against him. Was it luck that he had been asked to return to LA to work on the Rage movie and had committed to that? If he had known before hand that Brian would have finally asked him to move in, would he have said yes?

When Justin told Brian about the LA offer, he knew what Brian would say…go for it. Of course. Both were secure enough in their relationship to handle it and Justin wanted more than anything to make Brian proud of him. After all, he knew Brian Kinney. The way to keep this man was a mixture of being excellent in the bedroom and…being confident enough to be your own man. Brian respected Justin’s independence and admired the fact that Justin was strong enough to know who he was. If he gave up everything for their relationship, Brian would lose some of that respect and sooner or later, Justin might even resent Brian. God, why was life so damn complicated?

With Brian’s encouragement, Justin went to LA for what was supposed to be six to eight months. Two months into the project, Justin began to feel things slowly changing for the two of them. 

In LA, Justin was incredibly homesick. He hated the flash and phoniness of Hollywood. He missed his friends and of course Brian, who was always too busy to come and visit. They talked on the phone daily but still, it wasn’t the same. Justin worried. Worried that Brian would get some crazy idea in his head that Justin was moving on without him or that Brian was holding hold him back. To make matters worse, Brian was facing another birthday and in his warped mind, the gap in their ages was increasing. Justin, at twenty-one, had so much to look forward too. Brian, at thirty-three, felt himself getting older and losing his youth. Damn Kinney and his whole beautiful, young, never grow old attitude. Just because he thought the secret to staying forever young was to fuck as many guys as he could, didn’t mean Justin felt the same. Brian, for as confident and self assured as he tried to present himself, was really a bundle of insecurities. To him, it was no longer a matter of whether Justin could keep Brian interested; it was whether Brian could keep Justin. Justin knew Brian could, easily. The difficult part was convincing Brian of that fact. So, in keeping with the Kinney Operating Manual, Brian would push Justin away before Justin decided to leave. It was all as plain as the nose on his face. Push Justin away to have a most excellent adventure in California, and live the kind of life that he should. The kind of life that any twenty-one year old would love to live or… remain in the Pitts with Brian, a man not getting any younger. Damn Kinney. Justin knew this was what Brian was thinking but of course would never admit it or even discuss it.

Brian could be his own worst enemy. He knew he was beautiful but unfortunately, saw that as his only value. No matter how many tidbits of wisdom Justin recited like “Youth is fleeting” or “beauty is in the eye of the beholder”, Brian could not let go of his conviction that in order to remain attractive to Justin he also had to remain forever young. Nor could he accept that his life had more to offer than how many tricks he could accumulate in one week.

The proverbial nail got driven in deeper when LA wanted Justin to stay longer. The movie was in jeopardy and they needed Justin badly. It was a huge compliment to someone so young and Justin didn’t want to let anyone, especially Brian down. But, once more, the timing sucked. Luck played with them again. What is that saying? Lucky in love, unlucky in… Well whatever it is, it’s the opposite. Lucky in career, unlucky in love.

The added separation did no good for either of them. Brian was more convinced than ever that Justin had found his calling. They were both lonely and of course Brian fought his feelings of misery by making himself more miserable. He took a different trick every night and Justin knew it.

Justin was not without companionship either. Lots of guys wanted him. LA was a breeding ground for both in and out of the closet queers and Justin was exactly what they wanted. Blond, handsome, great ass, smart, amazing. He had more offers in one afternoon than in an entire weekend at Babylon. Here he wasn‘t known a Brian Kinney‘s main fuck and the pickings in West Hollywood were beyond plentiful.

The newspaper and magazines articles didn’t hurt either. RAGE was a cutting edge, controversial, gay themed movie, the likes of which Hollywood had never seen before. It was political alright and to top it off, there was this new, hot, openly gay illustrator who the cameras loved - great publicity no doubt. Of course the LA headlines made it in to some of the Pittsburgh papers. How else could luck effectively screw with you? The articles only served to do more damage to the Kinney way of thinking. Justin at premiers. Justin standing close to some hot guy. He was out as a gay man in LA and that made news. Justin the activist was not about to be in hiding, not in LA, not anywhere so that meant news too and speculation about the new look of Hollywood.

As time went by, the phone calls between Brian and Justin became fewer and fewer. Justin called. Brian didn’t answer. Brian called and got Justin’s answering machine. Justin called back and Brian was heading out. Brian called and some guy answered the phone because Justin was in the shower. It all began to take its toll.

Of course luck wasn’t finished as yet. To everyone’s surprise, the movie fell through. Months of hard work shelved because the studio was bought out and the new owners- a bunch of conservative, bring back the old Hollywood, good old boys- took over. They owned the rights to the project and were not about to let it go which meant, shelved until the year 2020 or until God himself came down and proclaimed the movie be made.

Everything for nothing, or so it seemed. The studio was impressed with Justin’s work. Extremely impressed. They offered him a job and it was a very enticing offer. Regardless, Justin wasn’t thrilled. He liked being an illustrator but he didn’t like LA. He wanted to be back in Pittsburgh with the man he still loved and do the work he wanted. He thought of how he could arrange that and made a counter offer to the studio. They had a couple of months to think it over, so Justin headed home.

At first, everything went well. Brian and Justin settled back in together and fell in to the same comfortable routine but then, little by little, things began to change. Brian was moody, like an animal about to be caged and fighting hard against it. A handsome, younger guy came in to town who everyone knighted as the new Brian Kinney. That stung him to the very core. Justin, who was no psychologist, although he could earn a lot of college credits from his years as Brian’s partner, knew this was not good.

Brian went full bore in to fight or flight mode, determined to prove his no excuses, no regrets theory nightly at Babylon or die trying. Justin was ready to commit, ready to settle down and here was the man he wanted more than anything, still telling him, ‘I suck cock, that’s who I am.’ How do you fight against that? 

Justin could not sit back patiently and wait any longer. It was time for choices and Brian had to make some big ones. Either he wanted Justin forever and that would be enough or…he wanted to be Peter Pan and never know love, commitment, and the beauty of sharing your life with only one person, wrinkles and all. He would either allow Justin to love him the way he wanted to or…he would push Justin away insecure in his own worth to be loved completely.

As if things weren’t complicated enough, luck chose a messenger in the form of Michael Novatny. Michael found out that the movie studio offered Justin a job and naturally congratulated him on the offer in front of Brian. Justin was still trying to decide how to break the news to Brian and here was Michael congratulating him and asking when he was moving. Justin had made up his mind that if the studio would not negotiate his travel back and forth, he would not go. But now…and given Brian’s mood of late, he was caught between two worlds that collided-- literally.

It was all the reason Brian needed to drive in the final nail. He would not compete with LA, Justin’s young age, his own maturity, and facing what he felt was inevitable…Justin leaving him. He would not settle down, not give in, not lose control or worse, give his heart away only to be left again.

So Brian did what he does when he’s down and out. He went shopping but he didn’t buy a new suit or new furniture, instead, Brian bought Babylon. It was his final attempt to remain connected and not turn in to just another face in the crowd. He owned Babylon and would remain its rightful ruler no matter what. Justin had to admit it was a brilliant move. A sure way to stay in charge and not be considered an old man whose time had past. 

“You go to LA,” Brian had told Justin. “It’s time for us both to move on. You have your life and I’ll have mine.”

“We can have a life together,” Justin argued.

Brian scoffed at that. “Too many beautiful men and too little frequent flyer miles.” He saw the sadness clearly on Justin’s face. “Listen. You have a whole life ahead of you. It’s time to fly away and enjoy it. Don’t let anybody hold you back.”

“You aren’t holding me back Brian. I want to be here, with you.”

“Have I taught you nothing? You have an opportunity in LA. Go and be rich, famous. Write your own ticket. You are the new Hollywood. Me? I have Kinnetik and now Babylon. I got all I need to handle. Besides, I‘ll be too busy thinking up concepts for the place, running contests, consoling the losers…”

“Training the young and innocent,” Justin added sarcastically.

“That too. I’ve done all I can for you. Now go on and make your own mistakes.”

“Thanks,” Justin replied wearily. “I guess I will.”

“Don’t be mad.”

“Mad? No. Just because we had a commitment why should I be mad? So, you don’t want me? You’re sure? Cause I think you’ll miss me when I’m gone. I mean who will look out for you? Who would put up with all your bullshit? And don’t say Mikey cause he won’t be honest with you and tell you the way it is.”

“It’s okay Sunshine. I can handle it. I’m all grown up now.”

“Good for you.”

Brian laughed and called Cynthia, his assistant, in to his office.

“Cynthia. Make a plane reservation for Justin. One way to LA,” Brian instructed with a contentious smile.

“Don’t bother Cynthia,” Justin replied. “I can make my own arrangements. You’re not the only one who grew up Brian.”

Justin walked out of the office angry and frustrated. He knew how Brian was. He could be cold when he wanted to be and especially when he was hurting. Sad fact was, in the long run he was only hurting himself.

That night, Justin came home to the loft. He slid the heavy gray door open and heard it…groans and moans coming from the bedroom. 

He walked slowly, dreading what he knew he would find. Stepping closer, he was assaulted with the unwelcome sight…multiple bodies entwined on the bed he shared with Brian. It had been so long since he witnessed this sight, that it gripped his throat and stole his breath.

Brian, back arched and mouth open, sweat beaded on his lean tanned torso, two tricks covering his lower body as if devouring him.

One trick, muscular with dark brown hair, was sucking on Brian’s thick cock. His brown hair fell over his face and mingled among the dark course hair between Brian’s legs as he consumed Brian’s dick down to his balls.

The other man was a twink with long sandy colored hair. As Justin watched he licked and sucked along Brian’s chest, then lavished attention on each of Brian’s nipples until they were hard and raised with excitement.

Brian’s eyes were squeezed shut as he faced up to the ceiling. He gripped the bed sheets firmly in both hands and let the two bodies taunt him to the edge.

Justin stood motionless as he watched. Since he had moved back from LA, they agreed not to entertain tricks at the loft. This was their home, their bed and any extra curricular activities would be contained to Babylon’s back room, weekends only.

The fact that Brian broke this arrangement signaled to Justin just how far he was willing to go to make it clear that he expected Justin to move on. It didn’t matter how much Justin stood his ground, the great Brian Kinney had spoken.

Brian seemed to sense that Justin was there. He opened his eyes and a slight impish grin spread across his lips. Justin had arrived on cue. Brian, the master manipulator, could not have planned it better if he had personally handed Justin an invitation.

Justin greeted the grin with his own. He willed the tears in his eyes to back off as he watched the beginning of the end. The grin slowly faded from Justin’s face but not from Brian’s. As if to drive the point further, he took the young twink and pulled him up so that their lips met. With one eye on Justin, Brian kissed the trick deeply running his tongue over the trick’s mouth and then inside. As if cued as well, the trick milking Brian finished his work to a loud moan and grunt that erupted from Brian’s throat.

That sound tore Justin’s heart. He turned from the pain and walked to the loft door. Brian wasn’t finished yet however. Justin heard Brian ask the twink if he knew how to rim. Justin slammed the door shut to the sound of Brian saying, “I’ll show you.”

Justin spent the night at Daphne’s and returned to the loft to pack his things the next day while Brian laid passed out in bed. He left a simple note that said ‘Gone to LA’. It was all Justin could think of to do at the time. How could he fight the declaration that Brian had made? If Brian wanted it over, then it was over. Brian made his choice. Fight for Justin or turn him loose. He chose the latter. Nothing Justin said or did would matter at this point.

Problem was, Justin Taylor was a stubborn sort. Brian wasn’t the only one who could self inflict wounds. 

Justin left the diner after his farewells with Michael and Debbie and with determined steps and suitcase in hand, Justin climbed the six flights up to Brian’s loft and let himself in.

All was quiet. An empty bottle of Jim Beam sat on the kitchen counter. Cigarettes lay in the ashtray. Justin walked with confident strides to the bedroom and stood on the top step.

Brian was alone, still asleep with a sheet draped over his long naked body. Justin walked up to the platform and stared down at his lover. He walked around to Brian’s side of the bed and smacked Brian on the head with his open palm.

“What the fuck!” Brian shouted in surprise. He lifted his head up with squinted eyes.

“You Asshole!” Justin hissed.

“What the fuck? Why did you hit me?”

“So I could tell you for one last time what a fucking piece of shit you are!”

Brian dropped his head back on the pillow. “Go away. Don’t you have a plane to catch?”

“A plane? Yeah I do you motherfucker! But first you’re going to listen to me. Are you listening? Hey! Asshole! You listening?”

“Fuck off,” Brian said and covered his face with a pillow.

Justin ripped the pillow away. “I’ll go when I’m done. It won’t take long Mr. Kinney I promise. You sick pathetic piece of shit. I should fucking hate you but guess what? I don’t. I told you years ago that I was on to you and I am! I know how that sick twisted mind of yours works and this…this lame excuse to get rid of me hasn’t! You think you’re so fucking smart! Think you can control me and everything. Well you can’t!”

Brian sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands down his face. “I told you…” he began calmly.

“Fuck you!” Justin interrupted. “I told you to listen Goddamn it!”

“I don’t want…”

“I don’t give a shit what you want! I have a mind! I’m not a kid anymore and I don’t need you to tell me what’s best and what isn’t or where I should be or where I shouldn’t. If I go, it’s because I want to. So no matter what you do, it’s me that makes up my own mind! You got that?”

Brian stood up angrily. He began to walk past Justin to the bathroom but Justin grabbed his arm firmly.  
“You are going to listen to me! I’m almost done!” Justin shouted, not about to back down.

Brian looked at him. He recognized that pissed off Justin look and knew he had no choice. It was either listen and get it over with or end in a wrestling match. Slowly, Brian’s anger was replaced with compliance.

“I won’t bore you with the I love you’s. I won’t waste my time on that. It’s you that has to make up your mind Brian. What do you want? For you? I know what I want. I’ve already told you! But for some stupid idiotic reason that’s not good enough so I guess it comes down to what you want for yourself. I won’t be the reason for you to shut down. I won’t be the reason for you to drink yourself in to oblivion or fuck every piece of crap there is! If you want to self destruct do it on your own but DON‘T blame me. I’d stick by you! I’d love you if you’d let me! But fight you? No! I won’t! So go fuck yourself Mr. Kinney and live the rest of your twisted life knowing you were a coward! A fucking I’m So Goddamn Noble Coward!”

Brian pulled his arm away getting angry once more. “I’m not a coward!” he shouted.

“Yeah you are,” Justin said back. “Scared I’ll leave you. Scared to love me. So this is what you’ve done Brian. Not me! You want me? Then come and get me coward! Fight for once in your life for what you want. It’s not me that doesn’t have the balls MR. KINNEY! It’s you!” Justin turned and went to the loft door. “Fucking coward!” he shouted once more and slammed the door shut.

As rare as it was, LA was bright and clear the morning that Justin stood on the beach looking out at the ocean. The sky was blue and the water rushed blue green to the shore. Justin stood alone looking out and dreaming of what could have been.

He could see Brian’s face. Those round hazel eyes that went from child like innocence to devil reincarnate on a moment’s notice. He could smell Brian too. Vanilla and leather musk mixed in with salt and bourbon. Brian’s long slender fingers running through Justin’s hair, tangled up in the silk and gripping him, urging him on. He tasted Brian. Chlorine and Guava juice that lingered on his tongue even after he swallowed Brian down. He even felt Brian inside him. Deep thrusts that penetrated his very soul and reached up to his throat while he moaned and squeezed not wanting the moment to end. He felt their bodies together, sweat and smooth skin rubbing flesh against flesh. He saw their bodies, olive tanned and pale blond white. He felt their legs intertwined and their fingers laced together. Justin ached inside. Ached for the greatest lover he could ever have. The greatest love that bought out the best in him.

Frustrated, Justin picked up a seashell. He looked at the fragile empty white shell, half of a whole that was beautiful and complete at one time. He studied it in his hand feeling the bumps and grooves that time etched on it. He wondered where the other half was. Broken? Shattered? Or was it some other place, the other half of a whole buried in the sand.

With all his might, Justin flung the tiny shell in to the ocean.

“Nice throw,” he heard a voice behind him say.

Justin spun around. Standing there on the white sand with a wide smile was Brian. He looked gorgeous in his Armani sunglasses and white silk shirt that blew opened in the wind. Tight, tanned chest bare in the sun with faded blue jeans and bare feet, Brian looked like he had spent his life on a beach.

“Brian?” Justin half whispered, not sure if this was his imagination.

“I don’t have a twin,” Brian said back still smiling.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Did you graduate from college or did I waste all my money? What do you think I’m doing here?”

“I’m not going to make this easy,” Justin said with a shy grin.

“You never do,” Brian replied, lips pressed inward.

“So? What are you doing here?”

Brian shrugged. “Heard LA didn’t have smog for once. Thought I’d check it out.”

“Right. Just happened to be in the neighborhood huh?”

“Something like that. Actually. I was thinking of expanding on Babylon Pittsburgh to oh, I don’t know, include Babylon LA. What do you think?”

“Sounds good. They say a new Hollywood is coming.”

“Sounds good huh? How about genius?”

“It would take a lot of work. Long hard hours. Deep in to the night,” Justin said, playfully.

“That’s very true. I’d need an assistant,” Brian said. “Someone willing to travel back and forth with me. Spend as much time as it took until we got it right.”

“Someone to work under you?”

“Of course.”

“I think I can come up with someone.”

Brian stepped in closer to Justin. He smiled pressing his forehead to the blond. “I knew you would help.”

“That sure huh?” Justin said, almost purring.

“Of course I’m sure. A project of this size takes guts. I’m no coward you know.”

“I know,” Justin said looking into those hazel eyes. “You are the bravest man I know.”

“I have to be to put up with you.”

They kissed deeply. Lips wet and warm, firm and tender.

“So?” Michael asked. “Did I capture it all?”

Ben put down the pages he read. He was quiet for a moment and then said, “Yeah. Except that’s not exactly how it ends.”

“I know,” Michael said. “Read on.”

The thumpa thumpa of Babylon played on. Brian and Justin danced as if they were the only two people in the club, while a sea of bodies surrounded them. The music vibrated to their souls as their hearts beat together in a perfect lover’s rhythm.

Brian lifted Justin up in the air and they both smiled at one another. Brian, a grown man with his own grown up boy that nothing- not time, not distance, not disease or any fear could ever conquer.

They settled in together. In to a life that was never ordinary. Together, in the loft that was always a part of them, they lived and every couple of months they flew back and forth between LA and the Pitts stopping at places in between whenever they felt the need. 

Brian and Babylon West Coast was a smash. The king of the LA strip. A title that matched with the fact that he would forever be the Ruler of Liberty Avenue.   
Justin was an accomplished illustrator and the King of Babylon - West and the Pitts. Nobility was theirs but they paid no attention to any of it. They had nothing to prove and only each other to be concerned with. Either one of them could have anyone they wanted but they only wanted what they had…each other.

Running along the sandy beach, Brian chased after Justin. He reached him and twirled him around in the water. They splashed, laughing and hanging on to one another like two children totally free and unafraid.

Brian lifted Justin up in the air. “I love you,” he roared over the water. “I just fucking love you!”

So, in the end it’s still all about sex and, if your Brian Kinney and really lucky, it’s also about love. Of course, sex is the foundation for it all.


End file.
